It is known to provide a wall of a vault with a pulling iron. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,590. As shown in said patent, the pulling iron extends into the chamber of the vault and requires a slot to be made in one of the walls of the mold used to construct the vault.
It is desirable to mount the pulling iron within the wall of the vault for access to an operator within the vault. It is known to create a cavity in a wall of a vault by placing foam plastic or foam rubber into a mold before casting the vault. In view of the desire to have a cavity with the pulling iron disposed within the cavity, it is not possible or practical to create the cavity by use of foam plastic or rubber.